Divided
by cleggy2100
Summary: School's in session and the Pokedex Holders are falling apart. Will Red, with the help of the mysterious new Pokedex holder, Chrome be able to keep them from falling apart? Or will they remain divided? T for Drug use, crack ships and suggestive themes.
1. The Divison

**Author's disclaimer: I haven't written anything in a while and it's the first time I've actually published something like this so sorry if it isn't that good. ^^; **

**Updates won't be consistent, but I'm going to try to update as often as I can.**

* * *

Ages:

Chrome – 14

Red – 18

Green – 18

Blue – 17

Yellow – 17

Gold –16

Silver – 16

Crystal – 16

Ruby – 15

Sapphire – 15

Emerald – 13

Diamond – 12

Pearl – 12

Platinum – 12

School was just getting out and everybody was going back to their homes, putting on their jackets to keep warm from the autumn gusts. The pokedex holders were meeting up on the roof, like they did everyday and just like everyday lately, there was arguing breaking out.

"You're like a sissy little girl!" Gold shouted at Ruby.

"At least I don't cut class to smoke!" Ruby yelled back.

"Yeah, because looking at yourself in the mirror and grooming your Pokemon is any better!"

The two started growling at each other in anger, their foreheads pressed together and fire in their eyes. Their insults and comebacks just going back and forth, with no end in sight. Everybody wasn't even paying attention to the argument. They were all wrapped up in their own things: Red, Crystal, Diamond and Sapphire were all talking about classes that they had today, Silver, Yellow, and Pearl were doing their homework, and the rest were staring off the roof, watching everyone leave. Finally, Gold couldn't stand it anymore and punched Ruby right in the jaw.

This got the attention of the others (finally) and Silver glared at Gold. "What was that for, idiot?"

"Shut up, Silver. He had it coming." Gold said, spitting on Ruby. "Little fairy should've just shut up when he had the chance."

"That's so mean Gold!" Yellow said, looking at Ruby, a little worried. "You didn't have to do that!"

"I think it was needed." Sapphire said in a proud tone. "He needs to act like a man, not a wuss."

"Maybe you should act more like a girl then, Sapphire!" Pearl snapped at her.

"Want to say that to my face!"

Arguments between everyone broke out, not stopping the quarrelling until Red shouted over them all. "HEY!"

Once all eyes were on him, he took a deep breath, "C'mon guys. We're the Pokedex holders. We're supposed to stick together and work together, not argue amongst ourselves and tear each other apart. So can we at least try to be friends?"

Green stepped forward and looked Red in the eyes. "I see what you mean Red, but given how we've been lately, I don't think its really possible anymore. Its probably best that we just go our separate ways…"

The others all started to agree with Green. They were tired of all of the arguing and fights that they kept having. They would rather just spend time with the 'Dex holders that were their real friends. Red looked down in defeat as they all started to leave the rooftop, following Green's idea. Red leaned against the wall that the staircase was built on, on the verge of tears.

"They all want to be on their own….we'd be hopeless if something bad happened…" He said out loud to himself, thinking he was alone.

"Well, that sure is a disappointment." A voice above Red called out. He jumped out of surprise, looking up to the roof of the staircase well. Sitting there was a boy that was probably around Ruby's age.

"W-who are you?" Red demanded.

"Ah, but I think you already know." The boy replied in a calm tone. He jumped down and stood next to Red. He was about a head shorter than him, with messy brown hair, dark eyes that looked like they were a metallic color, and a dirtied school uniform. Red blinked as the boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a Pokedex. "Am I right, Senior?"

Red could only gasp in surprise. There was another one of the holders that, until now, nobody had seen or heard anything about. That made him start to think how many others he may be senior to. He started to get lost in his thoughts, until the boy snapped his fingers in front of him.

"Hey Red, seems like you guys are all having your issues with one another."

Red blinked and nodded. "Guess so. Looks like we're not united as we were back in the days when the world was in danger."

"Yeah, seems like it. So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know…guess I'll probably just hang out with Blue or Yellow or something like that…"

"Really? I thought you would say something inspiring like: 'I'm going to find a way to get all of them back on the same page again.' Then try to do it in some fashion that would miraculously work."

Red shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't think that they'll listen to me anymore…"

The boy thought for a few moments, before snapping his fingers. "I know! I'll help you do it!"

Red raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to help me get everyone back together?"

"Because, I'm a Pokedex holder just like all of you guys and you said it yourself that we couldn't get anything done if we aren't united and something happens."

"You got a point there…" Red looked down for a bit then looked up with that classic smile of his. "Okay! Lets work together!"

"Alright!" The boy jumped a bit and high-fived Red. He started to run down the stairs, but stopped and turned back to Red. "C'mon Senior, lets go!"

Red nodded and followed the boy down the steps. It surprised him how this new kid could go from calm and calculating person to a hyper, carefree one. "Hey, what's your name anyways?" He asked the boy.

"Chrome!" The boy replied, jumping onto the railings and sliding down the rest of the staircase. He jumped off at the end and started to run again, with Red just trying to keep up.

_This kid is a different one for sure. Maybe its just what we need to get back together. _Red thought.

* * *

**Now that Red has met the newest of the Pokedex holders, will he be able to get the others to reunite and be friends? Or will it just tear them even further apart? The fate of the Pokedex holders may hang in the balance...**


	2. The First Target

**Hey everyone, sorry if it took a bit for putting this up. I got swamped with school work and couldn't write much. Plus, I'm going on vacation for all the break, so it'll probably be a little while before I update again, though if i work at it, I might be able to get another part up tonight.**

**Anyways, I don't own Pokemon. If i did, well this would be in a manga or show, not here. ^^;**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Choosing a target**

Red and Chrome weren't able to catch up with any of the other Dex holders that afternoon, so they decided to do a little research on whom would be with whom, so they could make a plan to try to reunite them, piece by piece if they had to. (Chrome's idea, Red would never have thought of any of that by himself.)

The morning came along and Red decided that they would try to find out about whoever they saw first. Chrome was too busy getting his things from his locker to notice that Diamond, Silver, Emerald, Green, Ruby, and Crystal all passed by. Red didn't tell him because he wanted to find out what Yellow's new group was first. (He still has a crush on her.) Unfortunately, Chrome turned around just as Gold skateboarded past them and punched Red in the arm. Red put his hand over where he was punched and sighed.

"Well, looks like we follow Gold and his lot today." Chrome said with a tone that had an excitement building in it. He quickly put his books in his bag, which matched the standard navy blue uniforms that they had to wear, and raced after Gold, although keeping a distance so he didn't notice him. Red started chasing after Chrome, barely able to keep him in sight; just like yesterday after school.

He could have given me a warning before he took off. Red thought, slightly annoyed, but more rushed to catch up, or at least keep him within eye sight.

Eventually, Gold hopped off his skateboard and pulled out a key in his pocket. He unlocked the door to the old staff room, before shutting the door and locking it again once he was inside. Chrome quickly put his ear to the door, and could hear voices, but couldn't tell what they were saying. In defeat he sighed and turned to see Red, on the ground, trying to catch his breath.

"What are you doing down there?" Chrome asked with his calm voice.

"Out….of breath…" Red said, breathing heavily, and sweating.

This guy is unreal. It's like he has a switch that is either on calm or hyper all the time. Doesn't he ever get tired or out of energy? Red thought to himself, ignoring Chrome's words as he was talking about a plan.

Eventually, Red was jerked out of his thoughts again by Chrome snapping his fingers.

"Were you listening Red?" Chrome said, once again in his calm voice.

Red just looked at him for a couple moments, then gave his classic smile, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Guess not, sorry Chrome." Red said sheepishly, while sweatdropping.

Chrome could only sigh. "Nevermind, lets just go to our classes. Ruby's in my class, so I can talk to him for a bit to see what's up with him. If anyone is in your class, talk to them sometime if you can."

Red just nodded and stood up, looking at the door that Gold went into. The window was covered up with some kind of tape and dark fabric or something like that, but he could make out Gold's silhouette, still standing at the door.

_Guess you really don't care about the rest of us, huh Gold? _Red thought sadly. He sighed and remembered the memories he had with Gold. The battle with Mask of Ice, training of Mount Silver, defeating Archie when all of the holders, minus Chrome, met up. He had some good times with Gold, and now they were up in smoke. Red looked at his feet and saw some cigarette smoke seep out of the crack at the bottom of the door. _Up in smoke..._

Red looked back up to where Chrome was when he looked down. "Chrome, do you thi-" He cut himself off. Chrome was gone. Out of sight and off to class. Red sighed again and walked back the way he had came, towards his class.

* * *

**Sorry if it isn't that good. School has melted my brain lately and apparently that's where skills as an author are from. I know its short, but something is better than nothing and I'd rather having something for Holiday break than nothing.**

**Anyways, I'll hopefully be able to put up the next part as soon as possible. It'll be what happens behind that door with Gold and his friends. Who are they? Well, you'll just have to wait and find out~ :3**


	3. The Cool Kids

**Hey guys! Sorry it took a while to update this, writer's block happened to kick in over vacation and I'm just getting over it. But I feel good and am fresh in ideas again to work on my story more, and maybe start a few more, including an OC story. If I do, I'll put up a new story with the guidlines and basics of it there. But back to the division at hand.**

**Anyways, few disclaimers to go through before I get to the story: First, this chapter involves drug use and a bit of suggestive themes, which considering that the characters are mostly minors, I don't approve of, btu heck it makes a good story. Second, starting this chapter begins my crack shippings which you all might hate me for...or maybe not if you like seeing a change in pace from the normal ships. The shippings might have the characters a little different than their normal personalities, but I tried to keep them as regular as possible.**

**Lastly, I don't own Pokemon...but if anyone does and their looking to give it away, I'd be more than happy to take it off their hands. :3**

* * *

Chapter 3- The 'Cool Kids'

**Gold's P.O.V.**

I walked into the old staff room, which was now the hangout spot for the popular kids, and shut the door behind me. I locked it, because its invite only or you have to already have a key to be allowed in here. After all, if we didn't do that, then all of the kids who follow us around or think that they're cool will come here and cramp our style.

I turned around and saw that I was the last one of the gang here. Sapphire, Blue, and Diamond were all sitting around the old conference table, which we had all of our stuff on it. Walking over to my spot of the table, Blue pulled out a pack of cigarettes and tossed it into my hand. I grabbed out a smoke and lit it up, leaning back in the chair. Blue and Diamond were smoking as well, while Sapphire was chewing gum. She refused to smoke, because she was the top athlete in the school for almost all of the girls' sports, and refused to let herself lose her amazing lungs or worse, getting kicked off the team, for smoking.

We all were popular for our own reasons. Sapphire was the biggest jock in the school, being the captain for track, swimming, field hockey and lacrosse. She was pure athlete, no steroids or HGH for her. Coaches for other teams always had it out for the sophomore, since she must have a record for the amount of 'random' drug tests performed. Athletics aside, she was one of the best girls to party with on the weekends, take it from me. There is never a dull moment with her at a party. On top of that, she was the one who found all the best places to go to have some quiet time with your significant other, since the cops were cracking down on the old spots lately. Every time she even so much as mentioned that she may have found a new spot outside of the hangout, she would have a line of guys wanting to test it out with her within ten minutes.

Blue was always able to get what she wanted with her looks, and if that didn't work, she had blackmail on just about everyone in school. You wanted the answers to the big final coming up? You talk to Blue, but her services aren't cheap. It'll cost you a good chunk of change, and probably a little something on the side, which will give her even more blackmail on you. Not to mention there was a few little rumors going around that she may or may not 'play for both teams'.

Diamond was the person a lot of people wondered how he became popular. Well, for one, he is Sapphire's boyfriend, so he's let in anyways. I'm not really sure on how he really got to be popular, he just kind of did. His older brother, Lucas, was pretty popular as well, so he must have gotten some of the popularity from him. Not to mention that he was really laid back, and can make the greatest food ever. Not even lying with that either. One bite of any of his food on an off day for him tastes greater than any restaurant you'll ever go to. He used to be friends with Pearl and Platina, but he gave up on them, because Pearl was obnoxious and never could shut up, while Platina was too nerdy and sounded like a stuck up encyclopedia most of the time. Sure, she was rich, but her nerdiness was beyond the chance of popularity and being with us, even with all that money. Dia made a good choice in my mind, kicking those losers to the curb and hanging with us, so he's good in my book.

As for me, well, I'm Gold; why wouldn't I be popular? I've got the look, the attitude, the friends, and of course, the skill with the ladies. I'm the golden boy of popularity, no pun intended. I could beat up that sissy or flirt with Super Serious Gal and they wouldn't be able to stop me from doing it. I'm the whole package, and the people in the school know it, unless their those anti-social types, like Green. I mean, why wouldnt _I_ be popular? Because, as Super Serious Gal said, I'm an insensitive, stuck up, perverted jerk? She's just jealous because I flirted with other girls in front of her when she told me she had a crush on me a few years back. I don't care anymore, because I'm popular, I have my cool friends, and I don't have to deal with the other Dex holders everyday.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Gold took a long drag of my cigarette and sighed happily. "I'm so glad that we don't have to go and meet up with the Dex losers anymore. If I had known that it was easy as cleaning that sissy's clock, I would have done it a long time ago."

"You said it." Sapphire said with her fanged smirk. "If I had to listen to Ruby whining about how I am a barbarian or Pearl's crappy comedy I would've cut my ears off!"

Diamond nodded in agreement, tossing away his finished death stick. "You said it. We should celebrate to be loser-free."

Sapphire stood up and walked over to Diamond, sitting on her boyfriend's lap.

"Well, don't tell anyone, but I found a new spot to test out~" She said seductively to her boyfriend, placing a hand on his chest.

"Save it for later you two." Blue said, giggling at their moment. Sapphire looked over and pouted at her, before looking back and cuddling up to Diamond. Gold and Blue rolled their eyes at them.

"Anyways, couple moments aside, Dia's right. We should throw a party and celebrate this new freedom." Gold said, standing up and smirking.

"What a better way to celebrate than with one of our parties." Blue said excitedly. "When and where do you want to throw this thing, Goldie?"

Gold shrugged off the pet name Blue called him, since she gives everyone of her friends a pet name. "I don't care as long as it's soon and its somewhere big. Sapph, when's your next day off from sports?"

"Well, lets see…If today's Thursday…" Sapphire said, starting to mentally go through her schedule with all of her sports. "Next weekend is free for me, so Saturday is probably our best bet."

"Well, we got the when, but where can we have a party that would be really something to remember?" Dia asked, trying to think of a place where they haven't partied yet that would be great for this.

His question was followed by an awkwardly long silence. Everyone was trying to think of a good place, but they were drawing blanks. Eventually, Sapphire and Gold sighed simultaneously.

"I got nothing…" Gold said, defeated by the simple question.

"Me neither…" Dia and Sapph whined in sync. Blue, however, wasn't deterred.

"Well, I'll find a place that we can go to have the best party ever!" She declared with her evil plotting grin across her face.

"Alright, until then, let's go to class," Dia said, standing up with Sapphire's arms wrapped around his neck. "We can probably hear about places that way, and spread the word."

The group nodded and walked out of the hangout, each heading their separate ways to their own classes. They weren't in any rush to get there, though. The group was already over an hour late, so what would a few more minutes do?

* * *

**Well, now that the cool kids out of the Dex holders have been revealed, who will be next? What are Chrome and Red going to do about their clear lack of respect for the rest of the holders and reuniting at all? All of this...probably won't be revealed next chapter, but some might. You'll just have to see what is and what isn't. R&R and hope you like it. Though, no flames or anything, but constructive criticism is always appreciated. 'Til next chapter, enjoy!**


End file.
